


Welcome To The Time Noodle, Bitches

by Caramel_Gremlin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 2019 Was Really The Last Good One Huh?, A dream, Anal Sex, Crack, Discourse, M/M, Perchance to Slemp, Space Time Fuckery, nut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Gremlin/pseuds/Caramel_Gremlin
Summary: Weird dream about this author acting all special about writing shir in 2019 as opposed to any othe year. Suddenly theblas lt few months of that yea you could outlast ve eating noodles but they'd be doing the mostAnd fics wre a thing on this dreamland theyee just living these weird porn AUs where they're... fuckin. Gavin and 9s. Nut in hyper specific Victorian sexual arrangement gone wrong cause time fuckery?? Yeah I'm confused too
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Welcome To The Time Noodle, Bitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lutarb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutarb/gifts).



> It is said that dreams contain the essence of one's subconscious, but can we extract that essence... And at what cost?

**2019 - It was the last good year.**

**For society.**

**For fanfic.**

**Or at least that’s what dreamyblossomcake33 thinks.**

**Lording it over everyone with their _stellar_ fanfics all written in 2019. **

**Like anything after that would’ve been cheapened by the turning of the year into 2020.**

**They had even refused to write any more after that. They acted as though anything posted even a second into 2020 was invalid. They refused to recognise it. They even went as far as to insist on using New Zealand time to eliminate any chance of catching the start of the “dreaded” 2020.**

**It seemed no one had a chance of beating their rhetoric. That is, until the secret noodle fanfic organization found a way to retroactively insert fanfics into the year 2019. A wormhole activated entirely by cosmic noodle strings. Of course dreamyblossomcake33 had no way of proving that this was happening, but they were very suspicious nonetheless.**

**From this point on everyone was immune to the ‘2019 was a better year’ discourse rhetoric, as the noodle organization slowly started to re-upload every fanfic in existence so that it appeared within 2019. The only problem was that sometimes the noodle strings would get tangled. Sometimes the fics would get crossed over and suddenly you’d find yourself** _“_ _Ashamed!_

_You should be completely ashamed of yourself Niles!” His step-mother’s voice rang loudly in his ears, "How dare you silly our good name by sleeping with that ruffian."_

_"But mother, I love him," Niles replied._

_The tension in the air between them heavy,_ **thick with** **noodles. They wound the stories together in really strange an unexpected ways, there was no way of telling what you might end up reading you could start in one fic and end up in another and it only got more and more chaotic as more and more fics were transferred across time.**

**It wasn't every elegant, but at least for now it was a solution to the discourse, perhaps over time the process would begin to become** _more refined._

_It was the only way Niles could convince his step mother to let him keep Gavin close, he'd have to teach him to present as an upstanding gentleman, to appear as though he were Gavin's business partner, and in this way they could go about their 'little arrangement' and no one would be any the wiser._

_To keep his cover, Niles would marry his childhood friend Chloe (who he happened to know was already in a relationship with her handmaid, a feisty young woman called North) and as long as they all kept up appearances everything would be fine._

_Or so at least that's **what everyone had hoped.**_

**_But it got worse and worse. Eventually the tagging system was useless, as fics merged together all of the tags combined into one hideously long list. There was no stopping it. Without being able to accurately predict what anyone was reading, people started to abandon AO3. The whole thing was getting fucked so hard..._ **

_**No one could believe how** hard Niles was fucking into Gavin. _

_How delightfully debauched it all felt to know how forbidden their activities were, but to also know they had a very specific arrangement that meant they could enjoy each other exactly like this whenever they wanted to. It was the perfect crime._

_Day slid into night as Niles did into his 'business partner' each evening they'd return here, to the drawing room they locked behind them to 'discuss their daily dealings', Niles lay Gavin out on his desk and railed him hard. So hard. And he made sure that Gavin nutted, each and every time._

_This delicious union was the_ **only way to stop the madness would be for the noodle organisation to revert everything they'd put into place so far. To make it so all the fics were back in their right years again. But that would mean that dreamyblossomcake33 would've won. Their rhetoric would still dominate the internet and people would continue to devalue any fic published after 2019.**

**So they came up with a plan. A plan to make dreamyblossomcake33 retract their statement… they decided to upload their special Victorian Reed900 AU so it appeared in 2020. They held it ransom until there was was full public half apology complete with catty sarcasm.**

**And that's how they restored fanfic. Back to its former glory. Everything was now in its right year. And it was all thanks to noodles.**


End file.
